story of a legend
by spreadthelovetothelovrs001
Summary: A love story between Minato Namikaze and an original character I created named Daisuke Namikaze its just a brainfart, so please read and review, and be nice! Its my first story!
1. My Life So Far

Story of A Legend

My name is Namikaze Daisuke. My father is the Yondaime-Hokage, or Namikaze Minato. My younger brother is the hero of the leaf, Namikaze Naruto. I'm a nobody. I don't have anything to show for myself, and I'm a coward. I just **BARELY** passed my **ANBU** exam. Both my father and my brother passed it like it was nothing. And if that wasn't bad enough, I'm gay. My brother is too, but he's not in love with our father. Yeah, thats right. I'm in love with Namikaze Minato, my father and the leader of our village. Fuck my life.

I wake up in the morning in a sour mood. I have another mission today, and I'm not looking forward to it. I get up and take a shower. I can hear my father and brother getting up as well. I finish taking a shower, savouring the feeling of the hot water running down my body. I get out of the bathroom, and begin to slip on my skin tight ANBU costume. I make sure everything is packed in my bag, and I check to see if I have enough kunai and shuriken. As I pack up the rest of my ninjutsu scrolls, my father walks in. "Hey, you're up." I scoff. "Of course I am, you're the one who gave me the dumb-ass mission." "Hey! Language." I roll my eyes, and brush past him; but as I do our bodies touch and I feel a shudder flow all the way down to my groin. My heart beat rapidly beats, and I let out a sigh of relief when I'm down the hall. My brother walks out of his room in nothing but a bath towel. He grins and dries his hair. "Mornin'!" I smile, then ask for his energy pills. I'm about to walk out the door, when my father stops me. "Wait, Daisuke!" I look back at him in annoyance. "What is it? I'm going to be late!" He doesn't answer, but instead he wraps a strong arm around my waist and pulls me into a tight hug. I shiver at the contact, but soon relax and return the gesture. I slowly take in his scent. Lavender and cinnamon. I feel tension added down onto my groin, and I have to pull away or I'll lose it. "I-I'm going to be late dad!" He looks surprised, but brushes it off and says, "I'll miss you." He places a chaste kiss on my forehead before turning to Naruto. My brother hugs me tightly and I'm off. But I can't help the rising blush on my cheeks.

**LATER...**

I'm stuck doing night watch for my team. I sit and watch the flames dance, and think about my father. I blush again, and stand up to walk around the area. Before I do so, I summon a Kage-Bunshin to gaurd my post for me. I walk away from the other me, and stop at a clearing. I flop down on the cool green grass and look up at the stars. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. But, that slumber was interupted when my kage-bunshin disappears signaling that my team was being attacked. I immeadiately rush to my team members, and begin to sweat as I hear screams of pain. I perform the nessisary hand signs for a fireball, and inhale. Suddenly a giant flame escapes from my lips as I exhale, and the attacker is burned badly. I hurry to my female partner Michizuki Haruhi and try to heal her wounds. I summon chakra to my fingertips and press them on her cuts. She hisses in pain, but the wounds are quickly gone. I'm filled with guilt. This was my fault. My other teammate, Sai helps her up. He flashes me a look of disappointment, before leading her to the trashed tent. He then says, "We've wasted enough time. We need to leave. Now." We both nod, and disappear in a flurry of leaves.

**BACK IN KONOHAGAKURE...**

I walk into the Hokage's office with my teammates. Its been three weeks since that incident, and now I have to tell my father about my screw up. I curse, and proceed with the required report. After my team is dismissed, I try to walk away from my father, but he commands me to stay there. We sit in silence for what seems like an eternity. I sigh, and begin to leave when my father whispers something. "...back there..." "What?" He looks directly into my eyes. "I said, what happened back there?" I broke the eye contact, and directed my gaze toward the floor. "..." My father gets up and stands in front of me. "Daisuke?" I grit my teeth, and clentch my fists. I snap. "You want to know what happened? I fucked up, dad! I fucking left my post and I wasn't there in time to help my teammates!" He looks at me in bewilderment. He composes himself, and sits back down behind his desk. "I'm putting you on a four-week leave. You will not go on any missions what so ever, or be permitted to train, and you will stay at home." I felt a bubble of anger swallow me whole. I was literally seeing red. I said nothing but turned to leave. He stopped me once again. "Daisuke, this is for your own good. I-I love you son, and I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you too much for that." I almost break at that. But I scoff, and say: "Whatever, Minato. I'm going where ever the hell I want, and you can't stop me!" I dash out of his office, and run home. On the way, I'm stopped by Kakashi and Sasuke. They convince me to go hang out with them. It's a really good idea considering the circumstances. We walk around the village and stop at the training grounds. "Hey, Dai wanna spar?" I quickly agree. I need to let off some steam and frustration.

I get into a fighting position, and size Sasuke up. He lunges, and I quickly dodge and counter with a fireball jutsu; but he uses the sharingan and counters me with the same goddamn jutsu. _Damn! _I do a back flip and try to regain my thoughts. Bad move. Out of the corner of my eye, Sasuke is comming at me with a Chidori ready in his hand. I throw a flurry of shuriken and kunai at him, then widen my eyes in surprise when Sasuke turns into a log. Substitution. I curse and deploy my own kage-bushins. We try to locate the real Sasuke, and I lay down and put my ear to the ground. I listen then immeadiately fly into the air just barely missing Sasuke's grab. I feel a bead of sweat run down my face and I sense another hand coming at me. I jolt my head up and see another clone charge at me, then I'm surrounded. I can't help but smile at this, and my hands are a blur from the hand signs I'm performing. In a flash of red I'm gone. I reappear next to Kakashi, who doesn't even know I'm there. Fucking Icha Icha series. I flop down, and sigh. He glances at me with his one eye, and asks in monotone, "What's wrong this time Daisuke?" I glower at him before snapping, "I can't stand your sensei, thats whats wrong." He mutters a soft "...Ah..." before closing his book and giving me his full attention. "What did he say? Is it about the mission?" I sigh. "Yes and no." We sit in silence for a while before he asks: "More yes than no?" I nod sadly. All of a sudden, Sasuke appears out of nowhere. He scoffs at me saying something along the lines of " Being a chicken and never finishing any fights". We all sit together and Kakashi waits for an answer. And to be honest...I don't really have an answer. I look up at the sky and take a deep breath. Well here goes nothing.

"I'm in love with Minato." Silence. I stand and wait for the voices of digust and betrayal. "Is that it?" "Seen it coming." I stare at my comrades in surprise. "You knew? How? I tried so hard to hide it!" Kakashi just opened his novel once again. "We know you Daisuke, You are very easy to read and its obvious." I look away sadly. "...It is?" Sasuke scoffs. "Yes it is. It's alright Daisuke. It's not uncommon, almost all clans have inbreeding, and some know how it feels." I look deeply into Sasuke's obsidian eyes. "Itachi?" A light blush appears on his face, and he nods. "You...aren't disgusted?" They both look up at me in curiously. "Why would we be disgusted?" I sit back down and bury my face in my knees. "Because I'm in love with my father! It's wrong! Disgusting! It shouldn't be like this! What would Naruto think? Minato doesn't even love me that way!" Sasuke wraps an arm around my shoulders and squeezed me into a tight and comforting hug. "You shouldn't care what people think, it's none of their business anyway. Its your life Daisuke, and no one can change that, not even Naruto. I've seen the way he looks at you, he loves you more than you think. A lot more. Talk to him. Don't wait for him to make the first move, make it your self." I sniffle and hug Sasuke back. "Thank you...both of you." We rise together and head for our houses. It was getting late after all.

**THE NAMIKAZE ESTATE...**

I walk in the door way of my home, and see my brother chopping vegtables and my father stirring some broth. I felt a twist in my stomach as the aroma floated into my nostrils. _Ugh._ **RAMEN.** I don't know what was their obsession with ramen, but I absolutely despise the dish. I can only eat it once in a while. The two blonds look up at me and smile; well Naruto does. He bounces up to me and chirps, "Hey Daisuke, where ya been?" I smile at how much energy my younger 16-year-old brother has. I ruffle Naruto's hair, and he whines in protest. He walks back into the kitchen and finishes what he was doing. I walk by the dining room table, hoping to get to my room safely, but the other blond stops me. "Daisuke, we need to talk." My stomach twists again. _Fuck._ He puts the a lid on the pot he was stirring and sits down at the dining table. I sit across from him, and look down at the table like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I hear my father sigh frustratingly. "Daisuke...what did I tell you earlier? You are not permitted to train or go on missions. You know that." I don't answer at first, then I say, "I know. I just...needed to release some steam...I've been frustrated all day and I really wanted to punch Sasuke today." Naruto giggles at my joke, but my father remains silent. "You're grounded." I sigh louder this time and get up from the table. My father does the same and walks around to face me, then pulls me into a hug. He whispers, "Don't be mad at me...this is for your own good. I love you." I visibly wince at those last words, and at the feeling of Minato's breath on my ear. I shudder and push him away. I look at Naruto, who is looking at me questioningly. "Daisuke? Whats wrong bro?" I start to hypervenulate, and I fall to the floor. My father picks me up, and lays me down on the couch. He pulls up my **ANBU** costume shirt and begins to rub my stomach. I feel dreadingly sick, and I groan at the feeling. I gasp out to my father, "S-stop it...it hurts..." He looks down into my blue eyes with desperation, and I think he's screaming my name. But I can't hear anything. My vision is slowly melting away. The last thing I see before I pass out, is my father's beautiful face calling for me.

**CHAPTER ONE END**


	2. Falling in Love and Realizations

Falling in Love-Realizations

I suddenly wake up in my room, with my shirt discarded among my other clothes. I try to sit up, but the combining pain coming from my stomach and my head prevent me from doing so. I look to my side and see my father and brother sleeping in chairs. I can't help but smile. _So they were worried about me. _I try to reach my father, but I end up falling out of bed. As I slam into the floor, blood spurts out of my mouth. Minato snaps awake, and rushes to help me up. "Daisuke!" Naruto snaps awake also, and gapes at what he sees. I can't move my body, and I begin to seizure. My father starts to panic, and Naruto starts crying, and my father orders him to get something to put into my mouth to stop me from biting my tongue. Tears pour down our faces as my body spasims erratically. Minato picks me up and uses the Hirashin to teleport me to the hospital. The nurses take me from him, and lay me into a bed and take me away. I pass out once again, and when I awake, my father is caressing my hair and I blink and then smile. His eyes are red from crying. He looks at me then says "Hey...you're going to be alright. I had the best doctors work on you. You're going to make a full recovery." I stare at him tiredly, and whisper, "What happened to me?" "You seizured. I'm glad Naruto was able to get that towel, or you would have bit clear through your tongue." I shudder at the thought, and as I stare out the window, my brother walks in. "Hey...is Daisuke okay?" Minato smiles at him and says, "Yeah, he's just a little shaken up though." Naruto sits on the edge of my bed with my father, and a frown appears on my brother's face. He looks away and whispers: "I don't know what I would do if you had died...everything would be different...s-so please..." "Naruto-" "Please don't do anything to hurt yourself any more!" He cries out with tears in his eyes. My father pulls Naruto into a hug, and Naruto sputters, "Please! We love you too much!" I sit up and they both cry out in protest. I hug both of them, and ignore the stirrings in my stomach. We remain like that until Kakashi and Sasuke walk into my room. Kakashi looks up from his book, and Sasuke grunts and elbows him in the side. "Well, hello there." I smile, and pull away from my family. "Hey what's up?" Sasuke snorts and tosses something at me. I catch it, and its a peice of cake. I begin to thank him for it, but he intercepts me by saying, "Fat-ass here ate most of it on the way, but there you go." Kakashi glances at him and retorts, "You know you he wouldn't be able to finish the whole thing anyway." I smile and say, "Yeah, you're right." I unwrap the pastry, and begin to eat. I turn my gaze out the window once more, and a very familiar face appears in front of it. I yelp in surprize and jump into the air. Minato quickly helps me up, and glares at his old teacher, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, and one of the great ninja sanin. "Jiraiya? What the fuck? You almost killed Daisuke!" Jiraiya snorts and hops into the window. "Whatever, he's fine. Anyway I came to give you the report on the man Daisuke burned on his mission. We got the test results back." Minato looks up at Jiraiya, and follows him to his office after laying me back down in my bed. Before he leaves, my father says, "Naruto, you're in charge. Make sure Daisuke has everything he needs. That's an order from your Hokage." "Hai, Hokage-sama!" I roll my eyes, and lock my gaze with my father. We stare at each other for a while and it soon grows uncomfterable with everyone staring at us. I shudder and look at Naruto and ask for some water. My father looks at Jiraiya who looks at Minato questioningly. I sit back up and begin to talk with Kakashi. My brother stares at my father with a raised eyebrow because he's now staring at me again. I turn and look back at him, and I desperately want to kiss him. As if reading my mind, Minato hugs me tightly. I hug him back, and he pulls away just so our faces are inches apart. He's about to close the distance when a nurse comes onto my room and tells us that visiting hours are over. Minato lets go of me completely and hops out the window with Jiraiya. And I think he was blushing, but I'm not sure. I look back at my brother, to see the whole room silent and everyone staring at me. I blush nevrously, and Naruto tackles me screaming, "OHMIFUCKINGGOD, YOU'RE FUCKING DAD?" All I can do is force a nervous smile.

**CHAPTER 2 END**


	3. Our First Time

Our First Time

* * *

It's been a few hours since my father left. I'm left with Naruto and he won't stop asking me questions. "So when did it start?" "When did what start?" "You fucking our father." I look down at the floor. "We've never had sex, Naruto. I-I'm in love with him, but we've never had sex. I don't even know if he likes me that way." Naruto scoffs. "Oh please, Daisuke. Dad loves you so much its rediculous." I look at him in surprise. "R-really?" Naruto stands up and walks across the room, with a strong thinking face. "Well...yeah. As long as I can remember, dad has always given you funny looks and he's always talking about how you act like you hate him and he doesn't know what to do to fix it, and he really cares about you. He's always gazing at you when you're not looking and when you fall asleep on the couch, he always looks like he wants to devour you. I mean, the guy hasn't had sex in like, a bijillion years, and you're the only one who can satisfy him that way." I hear a tint of sadness at the last part of his statement, and I can't help but shudder and sigh at his voice. "I'm sorry." He looks at me with sapphire eyes, and starts laughing hysterically. "N-no, not like that! I don't have feelings for dad like that. I was refering to his old age and mom." I scoff. "Minato's not old, he's 35." Naruto rolls his eyes again. "Whatever. Same thing. So...when did you start liking him sexually?" My f ace goes beet red. "Ever since that day he saved me from Orochimaru 3 years ago...and that was the first time I've ever felt sexual desire toward him." Naruto stared at me, and snickered. I sighed. This was not my day.

**THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

( A/N:_This part of the story will be in Minato's POV)_

I sighed and massaged my temple with my hand. I looked at my teacher standing in front of me. "...So, what were the damages?" Jaraiya slid down into the chair in front of me. "Well, the man's name was Hanzou Hatori, age 35, he was supposedly a rouge ninja from Kumogakure. We don't know the reasons for him attacking Daisuke's team, but he may be in league with the Akatsuki. Daisuke managed to burn him pretty badly despite of his far distance. You've got a pretty strong boy there Minato." I smile, and think about my children. "Naruto is the next Toad Sage and Hokage, and Daiskue is...well...Daisuke. He's always been strong, and naturally faster than anyone else. He exelled in school, and he had lots of friends." I start to feel sadness creep into my thoughts. "I don't know what's up with him now though. He never talks to me any more. It's like he avoids me." Jaraiya scoffs. "It's because he IS avoiding you, dumb-ass." I look up at my teacher in confusion. "Why? I haven't given him a reason to do that." "Yes you did." "What did I do?" Jaraiya stands up and walks to the window and pulls the latch open. He climbs on the ledge, and is about to jump out when he says: "You fell in love with him." I widen my eyes in surprise and watch him jump out the window, leaving me alone in my office.

**THE NAMIKAZE ESTATE...**

I can't help but think about what my teacher said to me. _Have I fallen in love with Daisuke?_ I sigh, and walk into my home to find my son playing video games. "Hey, isn't it a little late to be playing games?" He scoffs but doesn't take his eyes off the screen. "Aren't you a little too old to be single?" I laugh at that remark, but I feel a twinge of pain throb in my heart. "Touche." I walk to the staircase, then realize that my other son isn't here. "Wait, where's Daisuke?" "Upstairs." My youngest son looks up at me. "You know...Daisuke really loves you." I widen my eyes in surprise, and look for something to say. It doesn't mean anything. _It's probably nothing._ "What does that mean?" Naruto walks around to the kitchen and gets some milk out of the fridge. "Just as it sounds. He's really hurting. You need to start dating." I sigh. "Is it because you think that you would be betraying mom?" I stare at my son for a long time. "What? No, its nothing like that. I'm just not ready for something like that." I watch my son walk back to the couch before stopping, and turning to me. "Talk to him. He needs you." He sits back down and turns the channel to regular t.v.. "Are you okay with this? I mean- I'm talking about dating you brother." He looks up at me once more. "Do you love him?" I try to look for the right words, but I can't find them. Instead I just open my mouth and close it. "Honestly, I don't know. I think I do, but I don't know if these feelings are real. I need more time to be sure." "Then take it. Daisuke will wait." I snort. "How do you know that? He should just find someone else I mean- we're father and son. This whole idea is just wrong!" As if on cue, my eldest son walks down the stairs, bumping into me. "But- I don't want anyone else but you." I gaze into my son's beautiful sapphire blue eyes. He had always had his mother's eyes. "Y-you were listening?" He pulls me into a tight hug and says, "Of course I was. It was kinda hard not to." I take in my son's scent. White Chocolate. I smile. He always loved white chocolate. We stay like this for another moment, before Naruto flops back on the couch. "Good God you guys are so cute it makes me sick." I frown and let go of Daisuke. "I'm sorry." Naruto rolls his eyes and says, "Jeez, dad! I don't mean it like that! I don't care if guys go out! I'm already going out with Kakashi, so I could care less about your little thing you got going." I can't find anything to say to that. I look back at Daisuke. He has a wierd look on his face. "Daisuke?" He looks up at me then smiles softly. I can't stop myself. I cup his face, and place my lips on his, and the world stops for a moment. Everything is still, except for my youngest son screaming at the top of his lungs. _Yes. I am in love with Daisuke. _

**THREE DAYS LATER...**

(A/N: This is Daisuke's POV again)

It's been three days since my father kissed me. I blush and gently touch my lips. It was the most amazing kiss I've ever experienced. I walk up to Kakashi's door, and knock twice. When there's no answer I walk around to his bedroom window. "Hello, Kaka...shi...omigawd." I stare at the two figures but-fucking in Kakashi's room. When Naruto spots me, I try to turn around as quickly as possible, but Kakashi grabs his waist and thrusts into him harder causing him to moan out my name, and it turned me on so badly...I ran as fast as I could and I ended up bumping into my partner Sai. We composed ourselves and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into an ally when he saw my father walking down the path looking for me. I try to pull away, but he slams me onto the wall, and begins kissing and nipping my neck. I gasp at the sensation and it only makes the already tight bulge in my pants grow even tighter. "A-ah!" Sai then snakes his hand down my pants and squeezes. My eyes widen and I subconciously thrust into his hand. I soon begin to melt into his touch. Then he gets on his knees and unbuttons my pants. "S-Sai please don't!" He pulls out my cock, and licks the tip without breaking his gaze from mine. I shiver and moan. Sai then deep throats me completely, and I all but scream. I then begin to thrust in and out of his mouth before I reach my limit. I'm just about to cum, when I look and see my father standing there staring at the sight. But I'm in mid-thrust, and as I cum, I scream out: "OH MY GOD, MINATOOOOO!" It takes me a moment to come back down from my high, and in the mean time Sai gets up, and fixes my clothes. He licks his lips and says, "Not the reaction I wanted, but Daisuke you taste delicious." I can't find the words to explain how embarrased I was, but he looks at my father then back at me and before he leaves he gives me a peice of paper and replies: "Call me when you get tired of the old man." and walks away whisteling. I look at my father, who has a look of complete bretrayal on his face. "..." He says nothing and walks away. I run after him, tears pouring down my face both of shame and hurt. I chase after him until he stops at the door to our home. "Minato I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! I was going to see kakashi when-" He crashed his lips on mine, and I immeadiately wrap my arms around his neck and we stumble inside.

**THE NAMIKAZE ESTATE...**

"Ahh!" I shiver at the touch of my father as he kisses my neck. "I'm sorry..." He stops and looks me in the eye. "I love you. You are mine, and I will not allow anyone to touch you like that ever again." I blush and whisper against his lips "I was thinking about you the whole time. I was imagining you touching me, holding me, sucking me. I couldn't get you out of my mind." He grinds his hips against mine, and I gasp. "You don't know how hard it was for me to watch that. You were so hot, and that _**cock**_...dear God, I want you so badly...Ever since that day I saw you showering after training in that waterfall 2 years ago...fuck!" He rips off my pants and boxers and sucks so hard on my member that it hurts. I buck my hips against his mouth, and he holds me down so I can't move, "Ahh! Oh, God!" I'm about to cum once again, and he reaches a hand to my chest and begins to fumble with my nipples. "Oooh!" I arch my back, and he does something with his tonuge that feels so amazing, and I howl his name and spill my load. I pant and try to keep from sliding to the floor. Minato stands back up and licks his lips. "So good..." He slides his tongue into my mouth and we share a very wet kiss. "Mmmn..." We fall onto the couch, and he climbs on top of me. He rips off his clothes, and grinds his enormous erection against mine. I moan and we roll our hips together. He then falls back on his knees and parts my legs. He slips he fingers into my mouth and I suck on them hard, getting them really wet. My father pulls them out of my mouth and positions them at my entrance then inserts just one. I blink at the slight pain, but say nothing. Once I'm used to it, I thrust against it. Minato inserts the last two, then continues to thrust them in and out stretching my entrance. Then He reatches over to the table and grabs a bottle of lotion. He lubricates himself and before he pushes inside me he bends down and sucks my puckered entrance. "OhmifuckingGod! Ahhn!" I gasp at the amazing pleasure of his tongue entering me over and over again. Minato pulls away, and positions himself with his tip at my entrace. "Okay, Daisuke this is going to hurt but it'll hurt more if I go slow so I'm just going to-" "-Just put it in me already! I know how this goes just fuck me!" As if on cue, Minato shoves inside me. "!" I'm seeing stars as I pull him close and scream, "OH! Oh! Oh! Jesus Christ!" I look up at my lover and see pleasure etched into his features. "Ahh! Oh God Daisuke! Fuck Yeah, You're so fucking tight!" It takes us a minute to gather our strength, but my father starts to move at a painfully slow pace. I grunt at how slow he's going and also at the pleasure. "Dammit, Minato move!" He smirks then begins to slam into me at a very high pace, and I'm slipping off the couch and with all the sweat and heat between us, I'm falling deeper and deeper into bliss. We're panting and we can't catch our breath, and Minato is whispering sweet nothings into my ear as he thrusts inside me and I'm about to cum for the third time today. As I crawl closer and closer to my release , my father pulls away so that he's looking into my eyes. Without changing the pace he says: "I Love You." I smile, and whisper "I love you too." My father then says, "I'm going to show you why they call me the yellow flash." As soon as he finishes that statement, he moves at a incredibly fast speed that makes me gasp. He holds me close and won't let go. I can't hold it anymore. I arch my back hard and scream my father's name and he screams mine in return. My father rides out his orgasm as much as he can before collapsing and holding me close. It's at that moment that I remember that I didn't close the door behind me. We both look up to see Sai holding a video camera along with Naruto, Jaraiya, Kakashi and Sasuke. I sigh before saying, "FUCK." But I'm too tired to really give a shit.

**CHAPTER 3 END**


	4. comforts

Comforts

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...**

I walk around the village looking for my friends, when I run into my brother. I nervously smile at him, the events from yesterday replaying in my mind. "Hey Naruto." "...Hey." I sit next to him on a park bench. "..." "..." _This is so awkward._ I sigh. "Listen about yesterday-" "-You need to be more fucking careful." I blink. "What?" "Yesterday you got lucky. You need to take into account that yes Minato is your father and lover, but he's the Hokage first. You can't just go around fucking everywhere in the open. You were lucky that I was able to get the tape from Sai. You don't want a scandal to appear just because you're excited that you have a lover." I look down at the ground. "I know. I don't know what I was thinking. It just happened so quickly, and we were so into it, I just-" "You just weren't thinking." I sigh. "Yeah." We sit in silence for a while before Naruto stands up and looks at me. "C'mon, lets go get some Ichiraku's." I feel digust fill my senses, and reply: "Um, no thanks." I also stand and bid him a farewell. I continue to stroll around the village, and I see Anko Mitarashi eating dango. I walk up to her, and sit down. She says nothing at first, but then licks her lips and turns to me. "Hey, why so blue red-head?" I smile. That was her nick name for me ever since I was little.


End file.
